just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
The Pool Date
The Pool Date is the seventh comic in Season 4 of Sibling Rivalries, and is the 27th comic overall. Plot The McRearys go to the city's local swimming pool, and Kate goes to hang out with Salvador. However, her ex-boyfriend Mark sees them together, and realizing that he still has feelings to Kate, he tries to go and talk to her. Meanwhile, the McReary brothers challenge eachother to jump off the diving board at the deep end of the pool. Character Appearances ♥ = character's debut ♠ = character does not speak throughout comic ♣ = character is mentioned only ♦ = character appears in a speaking/non-speaking cameo only * Patrick McReary * Francis McReary * Gerald McReary * Derrick McReary * Kate McReary * Maureen McReary * Salvador Real * Tony Gonzales * Salvador Martinez ♦ * Mark Sanders * Drew Brees ♣ Trivia/Goofs * Kate breaks up with Salvador and gets back together with Mark in this comic. * Second comic to mention Kate and Mark breaking up during the events of San Salvador's Story. ("Happy New Year!") * This is the largest role for Mark Sanders yet. **After this comic, Mark starts to appear more often in the series. * There is a short film with the same name as this comic. * San Salvador's 8-pack is seen again. ("House Party") * This is the second (and final) comic to focus on Kate and Salvador's relationship. ("Love is What Makes the World Go 'Round") * The majority of the comic focuses on Kate and Salvador hanging out together while Mark Sanders tries to talk to Kate, meanwhile Packie, Francis, Gerry, and Derrick were incorporated in the background, making this the fifth comic that takes place from the point of view of someone other than Packie for the majority of the comic. ("The Curse of the Milderbeast", "Roommates, "The Ballad of Anti-Cutecumber", "Love is What Makes the World Go 'Round") * In earlier DR4L comics/stories, he did not know how to draw swimwear, so human characters simply went into the water fully clothed. This is his first ever comic to have characters wear appropiate swimwear (swimming trunks, bathing suits, etc). * Second time Salvador and Mark see each other. (" Field Trip Gone Wrong!") * The scene where Gerry looks down at the swimming pool from the diving board is possibly a reference to the Phineas and Ferb episode Split Personality, where in a flashback, young Heinz Doofenshmirtz looks down at the Gimmelstump swimming pool from the high diving board. **Also, when Gerry lands in the pool after jumping off the diving board, he yells "I survived? Yeah, I survived! That was AWESOME!". This could be a reference to Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures, when Armando Vasquez falls off of the Vancouver Lift Bridge into the river below, and cheers that he is still alive. * This is the third comic after "Happy New Year!" that Salvador appears without Eduardo Tena and Claude. ("Dodgeball Mishap, "A Family Pet") * According to dialogue in the next comic, this comic takes place on July 1 2015, the day it was released. References Category:Sibling Rivalries Category:SR Comics